Please, save him
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Allen's sent on a mission with link. 3 months later news he is dead sends everyone into despair. But is he dead like central say? Lenalee Lavi & Kanda are in for a shock, & it seems only Kanda can truly save Allen. Yullen & LinkxNeah & good 14th. Plz r
1. Chapter 1

1. Prologue

"_Allen Walker, you are hereby sentenced to death for treason against the Dark Order"_

"_No. Nononononononononononono…"_

"Allen-kun! … Allen-kun!"

"_Take him"_

"_No. Please, God, no."_

"ALLEN-KUN!"

Sitting up in bed, Allen's breathing began to even out as he realised:_ It was only a dream…Just a dream…_

"Geez! AAALLLEEENNN-KKKUUUNNN!" Startled by the sudden noise, he fell from the bed, and landed on the cold stone floor of his room at the order. Link was sitting up in bed, fingers plugged in his ears, glaring at the young boy as if it were his fault that they had Lenalee screeching at the top of her voice outside their room.

"Lenalee?" he said as he pulled himself up.

"Finally! You must sleep like the dead! Brother wants you in his office now! Something about a mission!" The female exorcist shouted through the door.

"Oh. Well I'll be out there in a minute, just need to get ready." Allen directed his voice towards the door.

"Humph. Just get a move on!" And with that Lenalee stalked down the hall, she knew she should not have been so grouchy towards her friend, but it was _that_ time of the month and well… _I know, I'll go get some breakfast; food always makes me feel better!_

After Lenalee's grumpy departure, Allen quickly dressed, washed and brushed, and would have gotten out the room in record time, if Link had not caught him by the collar, and forced him to sit whilst the stalker got ready himself so they could leave together.

When the pair finally made it to Komui's office, Allen completed the ceremonious awakening of the eastern man.

"Lenalee's getting married." He whispered into Komui's ear. The magic words had been spoken, and the man jumped to life, tears ran down his cheeks, and a huge boggy hung from his nose, he also had his trusted drill in hand.

"Lenaleeeeeeee! How could you leave your brother for some octopus?" After a few minutes of assuring the over protective brother that Lenalee was in fact not getting married as far as he knew, Allen was seated in front of the crazed man's desk, and being briefed on the mission.

"So Allen, will you take the mission?" The said exorcist gave Komui a strange look.

"What do you mean, 'will' I? You act as though I should not go?"

"Allen! It's obvious something isn't right!" Komui exclaimed, ignoring the sharp look from Link who stood next to the door. "They say that you can take no finder or other exorcists with you! Only Link is allowed to accompany you, and it's a long term mission in the middle of nowhere! What will you do if something goes wrong?" He ranted. Allen gave a small, sad, smile.

"You know I have no choice Komui, and I would go even if I did." With this said Allen turned on his heal and walked out the room, pausing at the door to allow Komui to give any last details.

"You leave first thing in the morning, the train leaves at eight forty." Komui mumbled, his worried eyes followed the boy out the room.

That was the last he heard of Allen for the next three months.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is a new idea of mine, came to me in the middle of form yesterday morning!  
So anyways, as usual I should point out that I do not own any of -man, and therefore the characters do not belong to me! Bumber? I KNOW! Grrrr!  
So go a head and read, and if you feel the need to review please do!

* * *

2.

Komui dropped the phone. Reever, who had been waiting for the call to end so he could force the supervisor back into work, dashed forwards and hung up before turning back to the eastern man. He appeared to be in shock.  
"What is it?" he questioned, beginning to worry that something had gone wrong. There was a long pause before Komui finally seemed to find his vocal chords, although they did not want to cooperate from the sound of it.  
"…get Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda in here…" he croaked "NOW!" The last work came as a shriek, and Reever flinched before retreating out of the office, in search of the aforementioned exorcists.

Lenalee was eating her breakfast in the cafeteria with Lavi and Kanda. Allen was still absent on the same mission he had been the last three months. The whole order felt empty without the smiling albino around the corner, keeping everyone's hopes up with his calm and cheerful disposition. Jerry the cook was missing his favourite customer, and Lavi was obviously bored out of his mind, taking his restlessness out on a certain grouchy samurai. _Geez, even Kanda's been acting up! His become even more distant and spends the majority of his time in his room!_ Lenalee thought.

Of course some of the stupider finders rejoiced in the sudden long term departure of her friend.  
"After all…" they would whisper when they thought they would not be overheard "who wants a Noah so close to home?" Lenalee knew that Allen was aware of these feelings in those who did not know him well enough. Every time someone directed a hateful look at him, made such a remark in his presence, or simply, without reserve, downright rejected him, she, along with Lavi and Kanda, could see a small piece of him die behind the happy, smiling facade that had become his mask over the last half a year. _He just hasn't been himself ever since those lowlifes from central branded him a traitor in front of the whole order;_ his home, his family, his friends.

Her brother, Komui, had done everything within his power to reduce Allen's suffering. Even going so far as allowing only the finder, Toma, out of all the others, accompany him on missions, as he knew Allen personally as a friend. He also made sure other exorcists were assigned to his missions, so as the presence of the stalker Link was less noticeable. All of Allen's friend could tell, out of all the changes, being supervised 24/7 was getting on his last nerve. Allen had always been kind and friendly, but he had always been big about privacy, others' and his own.

She and Lavi were only half way through their meals and Kanda was about to leave, when Reever entered the room. Catching Lenalee's eyes, he stumbled over to their table, and, gasping for breath, eventually managed to get the meaning behind his gasps and gestures across.  
"…Komui…NOW...office…central…go…"  
Assuring the scientist, Lenalee and Lavi left their half eaten meals and ran off to Komui's office to see what was wrong. Kanda also left after Reever gave him a look which clearly stated he should follow.

"What do you think is wrong?" Lenalee pondered as they sprinted towards the elevator.  
"Well, from what I understood of Reever's 'speech' earlier, I'd say he got a call from central, and the news wasn't good." Lavi summarised after they had stopped to wait for the contraption to arrive. Kanda skulked up behind them  
"Che. Central _is_ bad news." He stated.

When the trio finally got to the office they received two shocks. First the door was open, and second Komui was sitting at his desk…awake! He also looked pale, and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"What is it brother?" Lenalee asked, rushing to his side.

"Lenalee," he croaked, a single tear slid down his cheek and dripped from his chin to the scientist coat, staining the stiff white material. Lavi and Kanda stood still in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"Brother, what happened?" Lenalee was becoming desperate, but Komui seemed to pull his emotions under control, at least for the time being.

"Shut the door and sit down." He ordered the males, his expression now blank, although his cheeks remained wet. Kanda walked over to the sofa, whilst Lavi hesitated before shutting the door and doing the same.

"As Reever probably told you, I received a call from central, Malcom C. Leverier to be precise, about…Allen." His voice wobbled on the name of the young exorcist all of them were so fond of. "I…I should have known! Something just wasn't right. But there wasn't any proof, a-and…" Komui babbled before he broke down, overcome by sobs. Lenalee pulled him into a hug, holding him until he had enough composure to get his words out.

"He s-said…He said Link arrived at central a few weeks ago, and he was calling because he just happened to think of us, and we should know not to expect Allen back any time soon…He…he…he's dead!" This pushed the man over the edge, and no one could get any sense out of him after that as he continuously sobbed into Lenalee, who looked pale and wobbled a little before Komui pulled her onto his lap, and the two of them let their feeling take them.

Both Kanda and Lavi sat where they were, unmoving. They both felt numb, but could feel the sorrow and pain that would soon engulf them stirring in the backs of their minds. A single tear trailed down Lavi's face, which was closely followed by another before he excused himself and left the room. Kanda also left, still no emotion showed in his features, except his eyes. His eyes were the picture of the crazed, wild feelings that were taking over. No one dared stand in his way.

* * *

If somehow youv'e decided you liike what you've read so far, please check out my other fanfics:  
- 7. Get out alive (oneshot)  
- Immortal (ongoing)

and plz review!  
xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here is chapter 3 - enjoy!  
Disclaimed - Yet to gain ownership :(

* * *

3.

"Urgh…" Allen awoke, he felt so groggy, like that time Lavi had slipped him some alcohol. Of course he had not tried that again, not after having to watch out for everyone the rest of the evening when his 'dark side' took over. A huge pain was searing in his head and his leg hurt enough to entice another moan from his throat. Pain. That was good. It meant he was still alive. He felt his (uninjured) leg twitch, but also the resistance he met. Restraints, not so good, and chains, he concluded from the clanging noise. Slowly he opened his eyes, and blinked away a few tears that seemed to have taken refuge under his lids. The room spun and took several minutes to stay still and regain focus.

The room, was in fact, a cell. A cold, damp, dark, stone cell. _His_ cold, damp, dark, stone cell. He was chained in a standing position, and, where he had been unconscious, the shackles that held his arms above his head, had cut into his wrists, leaving them raw and his hands numb. Slowly he pulled his legs under himself, relieving his arms of his weight, and winced when dried blood cracked and fresh blood flowed from the reopened wounds, where the shackles had rubbed. He also found that only one of his legs could support him. The injury from earlier was probably a broken bone, but looking down at it, he saw it had been treated, and had been bound to a splint in an attempt to make it heal correctly. _What kind of abductor treats a prisoner's wounds?_

As this thought crossed his mind a large bang and the sound of many locks being removed, resounded throughout the hollow cell, echoing around the empty stone walls, floor and ceiling. The sound was deafening to the young boy who had been in such utter silence, and, when the door, situated directly in front of him, was finally thrown open, he gasped as the intense light outside blinded him. Two figures were silhouetted against the bright light, and once they entered, Allen was able to identify them as Link and the cruel Leverier C. Malcom.

"Walker…" Leverier acknowledged the boy in front of him was, at last, conscious.

"Leverier." Allen spoke, his mouth was dry and his lips cracked when he moved them to form the words. "May I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your visit? And, for that matter, why I am even here and where here is?" A smile crossed the older man's face, although it was more like a sneer.

"Actually, you no longer have the right to ask questions. After all you would have to be alive to speak, and human for your opinion to matter. You no longer apply in either category, Walker, or should I say 14th?" Allen's eyes widened a little in shock, and moments later narrowed in pure fury at being called by the _thing_ that lived within him, but other than these miniscule changes no emotion crossed his features that became composed, and no longer held any of the fake politeness of earlier, just a blank, uninterested expression. Whilst Leverier did not notice the brief emotion, Link did, for he had spent many months trailing the boy, and growing accustom to his many traits, one of them being his infamous 'poker face'.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Allen inquired. Leverier opened his mouth to answer, however the boy was not in the best of moods any longer, being held against his will, called inhuman and having a throbbing headache tended to do that to him. So he cut across the man's reply. "I am human, whatever your beliefs, animals and akuma are incapable of wielding innocence. Even if you wish to believe I have become that _thing_," he spat out "I must also remind you that the Noah are still human beings like you or I. As for the issue of my life? How come you have bothered to tie up a dead human body? Maybe because it is still breathing? It still talks? Or maybe _it is still alive_!" Hissing the last words, Allen lost his composure, and a murderous glare was sent in the direction of the man he hated so much (for what he had done to Lenalee, and the way he treated his friends).

Link was a little dumb struck. The innocent, smiley and calm Allen Walker had just glared. Not only that, but, if looks could kill… Leverier would have been killed on the spot. It would even put Kanda, one of the kid's friends (if that is what you would call him) to shame. The pure anger that swept off the albino's body suddenly disappeared, leaving both him and, as he looked towards him, Leverier shaken. Turning back to his charge, he saw Allen had once again obtained his 'poker face' with even more precision than before, not even Link himself, who had spent so long practising the skill of reading the emotions of the boy, could find any feelings, the once bright silver eyes had become a steely gray, walling off the spark within the fascinating boy.

Leverier regained his confidence and took two steps toward his prisoner.

"You are now counted among the dead. You have no rights and have become our experiment: number 198, subject of the Walker/14th project. Your 'friends' at Headquarters were informed of your death a month ago, and have already moved on with their lives. You know they weren't even that upset, just blubbered a little, thought about how their work load would increase, and forgot about you, after all, you are traitorous little brat." With this the cruel man spat in the boys blank face and turned on his heal, leaving the dark dampness of number 198's cell. To his agitation, when he turned to see the effect of his words, the boys face was still emotionless and unmoved by his actions. Also Link had continued to look at the boy, the loyal servant of the Vatican's face was also blank, but from his position he could also see his stiff shoulders.

"Link." He said sharply. The man jumped and turned to follow his superior out of the holding cells area, back to the man's office and his own.

A guard stumbled forwards to shut the door after the abrupt departure of the higher ups. As he pulled the door too, he caught the eyes of the prisoner. What he saw he did not expect, and a gasp escaped his lips. It was a young boy, only a few years younger than himself, around the age of his 15 year old brother. Not only that but he was injured, his unusual white hair stained red in places and a bruise across his temple looked painful. But what truly captured his heart were his eyes. They were eyes that looked so grown up and pain filled for the boyish face they were set in, it brought tears to his eyes. He felt so shameful as he dropped his gaze and hurried to shut and lock the door. He was a coward. He could not bear to see himself reflected in the glassy silver eyes. Guilt riddled his mind as, following orders, he returned to patrolling the corridor of the prison, to which the only way out was death.

* * *

Please review! All feedback is apreciated!  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, enjoy

disclaimer:the deeds for -manmust have got lost in the post...

* * *

4.

There were two days until a year had passed since they received the news, and Kanda still refused to leave his room outside mission time. It was driving Lavi and Lenalee round the bend. Sure, one of their closest friends had died, and yes, they missed him terribly and had been depressed over the loss of such a beloved friend, as Allen had been, but there was being depressed and being Depressed, and Kanda fell into the latter of the two categories.

"Kanda! Get your ass out here now!" Lenalee yelled through the wooden divider of rooms.

"Yuu-chan! Komui wants us in his office! It's probably a mission, and guess what! This'll really brighten up your day! I'm your partner!" Lavi joined in the now regular routine of enticing the demon out of its cave.

The door was unbolted from the inside and slowly, creaking on its hinges, opened into the dark room beyond. A pale man with long dark tangled hair stood before them. Dark smudges under his eyes showed that he had not been sleeping well again, but the stoic mask remained in place. This was what Lavi and Lenalee hated most. Even though it was so obvious the man was losing his touch with the world and was falling apart, he still would not let anyone past the hard shell surrounding his heart. Only one person had ever been able to do that, and now no one remained.

It had taken a while for the red headed and female exorcists to realise just how close their two friends had become with the constant arguments and fight they had to break up when they became too serious. Now, with retrospect, they could see that it had just been a front for the Kanda who could not show his true emotions to anyone. His way of showing he cared when he yelled at Allen for putting his life in danger for another. His way of showing he cherished the younger male when he teased him about his food habits and other petty things. Yes, they only realised now that Allen was gone for good, now that he was not there to interpret the actions of the broken man before them; now that the man had lost the only one who had ever understood him.

Without another word Kanda exited, and walked down the corridor and out of sight. With another look of meaning passing between Lavi and Lenalee the two shortly followed and went off to be briefed on the mission they had been expecting for a while.

"Ah! Kanda, you're here!" Komui said glee evident in his voice. He was pleased the man was still up and around. Whilst he did notice the dark circles under the exorcists eyes, he was completely and blissfully oblivious to how broken he had become. "We have a new mission in from the Vatican themselves. They want you and Lavi to take it and back up from central should arrive a few hours after yourselves. The story is there have been strange happenings in a substantially sized town in North America. The main branch over there have been sending their own exorcists but none have returned, and nothing had been heard from them until the last two set out. The last contact with them was over a week ago, and the only words that were spoken were these." Reaching over the desk to the top of a pile of papers, he picked up a golem that had been sitting on top. Setting it on his desk the communication devise replayed the conversation that had carried out the previous week.

"..Branch Head! This is Kamalah and Alekanekelo. We need immediate back up…ambush…injured…frozen…the snow…"

"Kamalah! Slow down! The connection is bad! Please repeat yourself!"

"Kamalah's injured, Head! We need back up! There was an ambush and…aaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Alek! Kam! Please respond! Alek, what happened?...ALEK!"

"…"

"…Hehehehehehe! Dear Alekanekelo and Kamalah are currently occupied. Please try again later! Hehehehehe…"

"Who is this? What have you done to Alek and Kam?"

"Awww. You worried about them? You know, I'm gonna have to go now. Don't wanna miss out on all the fun, after all, their scream are so…beautiful! Alost as good as a certain someone I've been missing…"

The transition came to an end. The office was silent. The voice of the ambusher had been recognised by all those present as a young Miss Road Camelot, and everyone could guess who the 'someone' was, after all, she had always been unexplainably clingy towards him, but no one spoke his name anymore, it was too painful.

"The train leaves in forty three minutes. That is all." Komui said, dismissing the three exorcists.

"Well, I'll leave you two to go pack!" Lenalee smiled as the two males turned and left the room. Lavi turned, gave a lopsided grin and waved before walking out of sight.

"So, brother, why is central sending back up?" Lenalee asked, her piercing gaze falling onto her elder sibling

* * *

Ive kind of created two parody characters of Allen and Kanda, the definisions of the two names:  
Kamalah - lotus  
Alekanekelo - protector

anyways-please review!  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5  
Disclaimer: i don't own -man...*sob, sob*

* * *

5.

Link's mind was a chaos of many emotions fighting to be concentrated on, as he strode through the labyrinth of cells to where his charge was kept. When he reached the door a guard, not much older than the prisoner, opened it, allowing him to enter. Stepping into the room he noted the few changes that had been made to the room since the training had been concluded a success. Now, instead of the boy being chained in an upright position to the wall opposite the door, a simple metal framed bed had been place in the corner, where his charge currently sat, staring at the wall, left of Link.

Stepping into the boy's line of sight, Link walked up to him and knelt down, so as to be on the same level. It was one of the rare opportunities where he could treat the kid as an equal, as Leverier was not present and therefore could not watch him with that scrutiny that always seemed to befall him when with this particular charge. However, once again, he was disappointed to find it made no difference.

"Allen…?" No response came from the figure before him, and he knew, for a fact, that the boy had not moved since he had been placed in that position the night before. Sighing in frustration and sorrow over the state of the young boy before him, Link turned to different tactics, the one that seemed the only way to communicate to this 'perfect soldier' as Leverier had nicknamed the broken minded exorcist before him.

"14th…" Not a second was wasted after the word had left Link's lips. The boy began to change at an alarming rate. His hair curled, skin darkened, and, after the dead silver pools blinked shut, they opened to reveal a golden fire. Link stood and stepped back from the Noah to give him some space. A slightly shaking hand rose to push back the dirty white hair out of his face, revealing the seven crosses engraved upon the forehead. Still holding his hair back, the 14th looked up at Link who was waiting for some kind of sign that he was ready to talk.

"Urgh…you got any water, my throat is so dry...?"

"No. How is he…?" A sigh escaped the 14th's lips and he swallowed, trying to relieve some of the sandpaper effect the parched throat was going through.

"There's no difference, as you can see he still won't respond to even you, and I still can't get a response in here, either." The Noah responded, tapping the side of his head to indicate his mind. "He's shut himself off from the world, and doesn't trust even me…" A frown marred ashen face and a sad smile crawled across the young inspectors features.

"Well, in better news, I've got you a mission." At this the Noah stood and took a couple of steps towards the blonde.

"Well!"

"It's…It's a mission involving the Noah. It's supposed to be a test of your loyalty, to see just how far you'll go to keep Allen safe." Link fidgeted a little.

"There's something else you're not telling me!"

"Well, you are supposed to be back up for two other exorcists." He continued fidgeting, pulling at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"And…?"

"It's Kanda and that Jr. Bookman, Lavi." Link said, letting it all out in a rush.

"Ahhh…hmmm…"

"What? What is it?"

"Well, this might just be what my dear nephew needs! A few of his friends may be able to draw him out and get a reaction out of him."

Link's eyes filled with hope, and he felt the same feeling begin to bubble inside him. But it was soon drawn to a halt. The Noah observed this with his own bubble of hope deflating a little as Link's expression changed.

"But…there are rules…" he whispered.

"What?" The Noah turned to him, an incredulous look settling in his eyes.

"Well, it's nothing you wouldn't expect. Just…"

"Just what!"

"Well, you cannot reveal your identity, which also means no talking, and, of course, you have to follow all my orders. Also, because your identity must remain secret we will have to use your abilities as they will recognise Allen's innocence."

"Che." At this the inspector couldn't completely muffle a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you just sounded exactly like that samurai wannabe!" And at that both laughed before remembering just where they were, and silence once more reigned over the stone room.

"When do we leave?"

"I have your change of clothes here, and we leave in an hour, but first we have to go see Leverier for one last inspection…" The Noah's face consorted in pure rage at the name of the man who had done those_ things _to his nephew. Wincing slightly at having brought up a bad subject, Link turned his back to the other to allow him some privacy to change.

After a minute or so, a hand on his shoulder revealed that the other was ready. He turned to take in his appearance. A long white cloak covered the whole of his body, sleeves fell too long on the arms, falling well past where his hands ended, hiding the disfigured limb, and a hood. The hood fell forwards to cover, not just the hair, even the face, the only thing that could just about be seen was the pair of lips, oh so delicately set onto the face hidden beneath the rough fabric. The same lips twitched upwards into a smirk at the scrutiny that was befalling him.

"Let's go."

* * *

I got really bored and decided to draw a pic of how (in my minds eye) the 14th would look at the end of this chapter

link: boobops. deviantart. com/ #/ d35fpnz

for the web site above to work please delete all the spaces.  
(spaces are before:  
com

d35fpnz )

* * *

You see that button? The one right there? Just below this! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Please Save Him

Chapter 6

The train ride had been long and uneventful. Kanda and Lavi had shared their compartment in first class, whilst their finder sat outside the door, for the 17 hour journey. They had sat in silence the whole time, just breathing, thinking and being. When the train finally reached their location it was late at night and they could see nothing through the window, which had effectively become a mirror, from the light within their compartment shining upon the smooth surface. The finder, whom neither exorcist could remember the name of, knocked on the door letting them know they were there. _He_ would have remembered and would have scolded them for being so rude and unfair towards the finder.

The three of them had found their way onto the roof of the carriage waiting for the opportune moment to jump from the moving transport. Jumping was certainly something, as it brought unbidden memories to the forefront of both Lavi and Kanda's minds. The white haired teen had always thought it insane that they jumped onto and from the high speed vehicles and always had something to say about it, usually sounding pompous and posh with his English accent thickening with the annoyance and anxiety that the jump always seemed to bring him. Lavi had once asked him why he was afraid of a mere jump when he fought scarily strong akuma without blinking. His answer had been greatly amusing at the time, but now it was just a bitter memory of something that could never be experienced again. The albino had not wanted to fall and make a fool of himself in front of anyone.

Now they stood on a hill in the outskirts of the small town that appeared to have been forgotten by time. All the homes were in fact cottages with thatched roofs and lead pained windows. Smoke came from some of the chimneys and a gentle breeze cause the pollution to drift a little towards the east before twisting and dispersing, becoming one with the frail clouds above. Although there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, Lavi felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling and he had learnt long ago that the sensation never meant anything good was going to happen. Kanda beside him was also acting a little odd and even graced the red head with a few words.

"Che. It's too quiet." With this prompt, Lavi strained his ears for the slightest sound. Nothing. Nada, nought, naught, zilch, zero. Not even any usual night noises, such as crickets and other such natural sounds could be heard. Slowly, turning on the spot, Lavi took in every detail with the same precision that had earned him the right to become the Bookman's successor. Still nothing out of the ordinary to be seen, but something certainly was not right. "We're being watched." Kanda stated. He loosened Mugen a little from its sheath, preparing for any possible situation that may take hold. Something cold fell onto Lavi's exposed hand; the only part of his body deprived of warm layers of clothes so as he could always have a strong hold on his hammer encased innocence. Startled he grabbed the tiny weapon from his pocket, and stood alert. Looking up he found the sky now cut off from view by a blanket of black clouds that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. And it was snowing. _He_ had always had a deep rooted hate for snow. Lavi had never found out why, something else he would never know...

"Che."

"Hey, Yuu-chan, let's go find somewhere to warm up!" He saw a brief flash of irritation in the samurai's cobalt eyes before they returned to their blank stare. Ever since _his_ death it had been this way. Nothing seemed to matter much to Kanda anymore. He was like a ghost of what he had once been, but, then again, weren't they all? _He_ had been their sun, the one that had brought light into their lives. Sure they had managed well enough before he came along, but since they had experienced such bright hope they could not revert back to what they had once been, and survive how they once had done so. Now everything was dull in comparison, nothing was of interest and everyone was just playing their role in a play for which they no longer cared to participate. Lavi shook his head a little and then turned and walked down the slope towards the settlement closely followed by Kanda who quickly gained ground before taking the lead, aiming for an inn he had seen from their earlier vantage point.

Lavi followed the swordsman's lead, and they soon found themselves in front of the building. The snow was falling heavily at this point and was beginning to settle on the ground, making a thin blanket of white, which was quickly thickening. As Lavi reached out for the handle to the door, he realised that the reason he was the one completing this action, even though Kanda had been in front, was that the older man, now twenty years of age, had stopped just a few steps away. Lavi watched him closely, and as his hand slowly drifted to the hilt of Mugen, Lavi's positioned his own on the handle of his hammer, Tettsui. Kanda's head suddenly jerked up to look at the sky above him, and then he jumped to the side, at the same moment Lavi realised a shadow had fallen over his partner. Something huge crashed into the ground where Kanda had stood only seconds before and quickly rose from the ground once more, to stand between the two exorcists. Lavi felt his stomach do a flip and his heart sink. It was a level four.

All level fours looked very similar, as the Black Order had been quick to discover after meeting a few more since their first encounter at the old head quarters. Since then Kanda and Lavi had also defeated them, as _he_ was not around to help anymore. They were still unable to complete the great feat without teaming up, however. With only two of them, the chances of them defeating the Akuma were low and it was impossible to achieve without severe injuries. Lavi let out a shaky breath before glancing at his partner. They eyes caught and the samurai's narrowed a little before turning their attention back to the giggling level four. Lavi briefly saw their finder scampering towards an alley to the next street over, before he, along with Kanda, raised their innocences and held them at the ready and simultaneously attacked before the Akuma could gain the upper hand.

The finder never made it far. A bullet hit him before he even made it to the shadowed entrance. A pile of dust was all that remained, and it was soon dispersed into the air by the wind.

X

Link stood in the white room, his hands nervously twitching as he observed the cloaked figure as he ranted on, the melodious voice raised in pure fury. The whole room leaked a deadly aura as the Ark's most precious room resonated with its master.

"...next time, oh next time..." The tirade gave way to maniacal and terrifying laughter that echoed throughout the whole white city unnaturally. "Next time, I'll kill him." He shouted out before going back to the insane laughter.

"F-fourteenth..." Link finally got together the nerve to stutter out. The white hood of the cloak slipped back a little at the crazed figure's sudden turn, and two golden fires glared into Link's eyes, freezing him in place. How Leverier had ever hoped to control such a force of nature, Link couldn't guess. What he did know was that they were truly lucky that the fourteenth seemed to care about Allen; it was the only reason the Noah even put up the facade of submission in front of his superior. The gold eyes finally released him, and the Fourteenth nodded his head forwards in his stiff form of an apology. Taking the opportunity, Link stepped forwards and gently cupped the other's face, holding it still, while he inspected the new wound that marred the beautiful face.

A bruise was prominent on the grey tinged skin, but it was already a sickly green, giving the appearance of it being days old rather than just a few minutes. It was also in the perfectly formed shape of a hand, with a scab already formed where Leverier's ring had broken the skin. Sighing, Link let his hand fall to his side and stepped back from his charge.

"We should get going." He murmured into the silence.

"Hmmm." The cloaked Noah turned his back on the Crow and stepped up to the white piano, ignoring the stool and opting to stand for the short tune he played. On completion he turned back to Link and grinned at him. "We have arrived." He said theatrically, sweeping his hand to the side, inviting the inspector to head out the room into the city where they would locate the door taking them to the location of their mission. Link sighed again, this time in exasperation, and went out into the Ark's summer weather, pausing long enough for the Fourteenth to disperse the piano room's door and take the lead, heading for a door to the left of them, where he repeated the previous gesture, and followed Link out into a cold and empty street.

On both sided of the uneven road were thatched cottages, and Link took in the apparent desertion of the area, and the silence.

"It's too quiet." The Fourteenth stated. After a short pause, and a strange, but familiar to Link, whirring sound, the Noah continued. "Akuma. It's in the next street over. It appears the Bookman junior and that second exorcist got here before us. It's a level four, too." The bored tone did not dampen the musical quality to the voice, and Link's eyes widened in horror.

"We need to get over there now! You might be okay with a level four, but even those two can't handle one of them with just the two of them!" The Fourteenth just seemed to contemplate the words for a second but eventually he sighed.

"Guess I'd better go help them then... Can't have Allen's friends dying on me now, can I? Heh."

"W-wait! Remember the rules!" Link yelled after him as he began to saunter away, but the Noah just waved dismissively over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, it'll be fine."

"No! No, it won't be fine! Those exorcists will have golems with them, and if Leverier sees something he doesn't like when looking over the footage-"

"Fine, fine." The Fourteenth interrupted, and waited for Link to catch up, and let him quickly fuss over the cloak, making sure nothing could be seen beneath the thick white material. "Can we go now?" He finally said, a small amount of annoyance seeping into his tone.

"...Okay. But remember: no talking and defiantly no showing your face."

"Mmmhmmm." Link released another sigh, but then imitated the Noahs earlier courteous manoeuvre, gesturing to the alley way that separated the two streets. The Noah smirked beneath the hood, and playfully grabbed the other's hand, chuckling darkly over the blush that blossomed over the blonds cheeks, before pulling on it and leading his old 'stalker' into the dark alley.


	7. Chapter 7

Huge thanks to the following people for their reviews on chapter 6:  
Moriko-Sama; alguien22792; lulubeck; WeirdWolfz; haker11; Allen-Is-Mine; Animeloverx175; killerdeath17; MissRenaChan.

Any questions have been answered at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Please Save Him  
Chapter 7

Kanda was thrown back against the wall, and his head impacted heavily against the brick work. As the black spots that had crowded before his vision began to fade, he dodged just in time to miss the Level 4's fist that would have collided into his face. In his place the wall crumbled leaving a pile of broken bricks and a cloud of dust in its wake. Out the corner of his eye he saw Lavi rising from the crater that had formed after the red head had been thrown into the cobbled road just moments before he, himself, had been caught off guard.

When Lavi was fully out and back onto road level he stood shakily, using his hammer as a support. Glancing up he saw Kanda leaning heavily against a partially destroyed wall with the Level 4 a few mere meters from him. His partner was staring at him with a slightly dazed look, and if the blood was anything to go by, Lavi would guess he had hit his head. The samurai still managed to dodge a swipe aimed at him and stumbled over to Lavi's position.

"Che. What now?" He muttered, spitting some blood from his mouth.

"We need back up," Lavi retorted, "and to get out of here." He continued, glancing around the area in hopes of spotting an escape route. His eyes came to rest upon the same alley way the Finder had attempted to leave through earlier. "Where the fuck is our back up anyway? Central was supposed to meet us at the station!"

"Che."

A few more blows were exchanged between the opposing sides, leaving the exorcists even worse off than earlier, and the Akuma just more 'pumped up'.

"Kanda." Lavi suddenly said uncharacteristically serious, not even using his friend's first name. "Over there." He muttered, tilting his head to the side a little so as not to give anything away to the Akuma who was still watching them but found it more amusing to play with it's pray. Kanda quickly glanced over in the direction Lavi had indicated and was shocked to see that the alley he had also previously been considering as an escape route was now occupied.

-x-

Neah had finally reached the end of the alley way and was amused to see just how helpless the second exorcist and Bookman Junior were against a level four. Kanda seemed to be suffering from a head wound and a broken arm which he was holding in place whilst it rapidly healed before everyone's eyes. Lavi, on the other hand, seemed to be mostly okay with only severe bruising and some small scrapes, but possibly a sprained ankle from the way he was leaning heavily on his innocence encrusted hammer.

Within moments of him reaching the edges of the shadowed path, he knew he had been spotted by Lavi and Kanda by the way they were obviously avoiding looking in his direction. As he prepared to leap to their aid, he felt a tug on his sleeve and, looking back, he saw link looking worriedly down at the ground. After a moment he looked up at the 'tame' Noah.

"…Be careful." He whispered and then let go of his sleeve, freeing him to complete his duty. Neah smiled down at Link held the man's cheek for just a second and whispered his reply before leaving his side.

"Don't worry."

-x-

There was someone else behind the figure in the white cloak. They seemed to be talking about something before the one they could see turned back to face them and then stepped confidently out of the shadowed area.

The level four noticed the new presence immediately and leaped straight for him. The cloaked individual then fell into a complex series of dodges whist retreating back towards Kanda and Lavi. A couple of the blows came close, leaving a few rips in the thick white cloak where they flapped around rather than remaining skin tight. When he finally reached them Lavi took a swipe at the Akuma causing it to leap back from them. The stranger then gestured for the two of them to continue attacking the machine, and he stepped back from the battle.

Both Kanda and Lavi were, at first, surprised and then disappointed by the stranger's lack of help. He just stood back and observed them. However within a short space of time he finally reached under the cloak to pull out an object. What truly surprised the two exorcists was when he put the thing to his lips and began to play a tune. Lavi immediately recognised the instrument as the simple pipe. It had only six holes and therefore the amount of notes playable would be restricted to a large extent. The music, as it began, was low and haunting, causing something to stir in their hearts and the Akuma's movements noticeably slowed.

Next a new tone was added to the almost mournful tune as higher and more energetic notes seeped through. Lavi felt his pains become more manageable, and as he looked down found that all his cuts and scratches had scabbed over and the bruises an ugly yellow, the colour usually achieved several days into such an injury and the sharp pains reduce to an ache.

Both Kanda and Lavi also felt a new wave of energy. With the new burst of strength they set loose a series of in sync moves that steadily pushed the level 4 back until its back was pressed into the ground and the two exorcists first lopped its head off and then burnt the remains.

The detached head continued to scream out in pain until nothing remained and it could scream no more.

-x-

Neah slowly backed away Lavi and Kanda as they watched the Akuma's body turn to ash. He could have taken care of the Akuma on his own easily, however only an exorcists innocence could release and bring salvation to the soul trapped within it. He knew Allen had experience the pain of seeing the soul destroyed on several occasions and felt the soul deep pain reverberate across their link. There was no way he would let Allen experience such a thing again, especially with his own hands. After all: Allen would be back soon, Neah would make sure of that. He just had to find a reason for the boy to even want to return to the cruel world

When he judged himself to be a suitable distance away from them, he turned around and continued to head for the opening to the alley where Link was still waiting for him in the shadows. The second he was within reach Link grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the gloom with him. The blonde chewed on his lip before whispering.

"We're going to have to introduce ourselves properly so they don't report us… Remember, no talking; let me handle everything." Neah nodded in consent but sighed in exasperation at Link's worrying over him.

The two of them the exited the alley once again and edged over to the two exorcists. Lavi and Kanda soon noticed there was one more presence than there should have been and both were shocked, when they turned, to find Link standing there beside Neah who had helped them just a minute or so earlier. Clearing his throat Link spoke up.

"Lavi Bookman Junior, Kanda Yuu." He said in an unemotional greeting. Lavi gaped at them for a moment whilst Kanda looked on with pain evident in his eyes. This surprised Link deeply. _Where is his trademark glare?_ He wondered before Lavi regained his voice.

"Two spots!" He exclaimed. "Haven't seen you in ages! Not since…" The red head's enthusiasm dissolve immediately and he sent a knowing glance in Kanda's direction finally understanding his friends suddenly more sullen, than the now usual, mood. "…Anyway. Who's this? I suppose this is central's _generous_ backup?" He queried in a quick change of subject.

"Ah, erm… yes, this is Neah… He's an exorcist like you but has been trained at central due to… certain circumstances."

"I see… Nice to meet you, Neah." Lavi said, holding out a hand to shake. The red head seemed hurt, but quickly covered it up with his usual smiling façade, when Neah did not respond.

"I'm sorry." Link quickly butted in. "Neah doesn't like to talk. …Or touch people." He said after the look Lavi sent him. The red head seemed to accept this explanation, or at least leave it be for the time being, for he continued as though the incident had never occurred. Of course, completely disregarding the information he had just received, Lavi's way of easing a situation was to goof around, and he proceeded to swig an arm around Neah's shoulders and pull him into a sideways hug.

"Hey, no problem mate, you did save our asses back there after all!" Within moments of this leaving his mouth Lavi found himself looking up at the night sky. After blinking a couple of times he realised he was laying on his back on the hard cold cobbled street. He arm he had oh so stupidly slung round the Noah's neck was already aching with the promises of bruising and, to his complete and utter astonishment, he heard a snort. "Oh my God!" He jumped up and turned to gawk at Kanda. "You just laughed!" He exclaimed. "You haven't done that since…since…in absolutely ages! But you did! You definitely did! I can't wait to tell Lenalee! Imagine how she'll react!"

Within moments of this outburst Lavi found himself in yet another interesting position. This however he had been missing for such a long time, and now he suddenly found himself wishing he could go a little longer without such a thing.

"You have to the count of three." The words were spoken like ice and a shiver ran down Lavi's spine at the feel of the hair fine blade pressed to his neck _just_ hard enough to entice a bead of blood to gather on his flesh. "One…"

Not another word was required as Lavi ran.

-x-

Neah had enjoyed throwing Lavi from him like that, and was silently chuckling to himself when he suddenly felt it. A strange feeling of emptiness grew like a bubble within him. Immediately he realised Allen's friends had managed to stir a reaction out of Allen, and the boy had moved closer to the forefront of his mind to grab a glimpse of his friends. _This is it!_ The Noah thought to himself as he waited for Allen to just _do_ something.

What he felt in the place of the happy reaction he hoped and waited for was shock and hurt reverberating through their link down to his very soul.

A shocked gasp was torn from his lips, which was stolen by the strong frozen wind. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face until another ice cold mind found its way beneath his hood and froze the torrent of salty heartbroken water to his grey skin. He now realised how Allen would view the current scene.

Kanda and Lavi were running around, Lavi with a clear grin on his face and Kanda with his default scowl, as though nothing had ever happened in the time Allen had been gone.

Neah had been so sure that Allen had finally found steadfast friends after all the years the boy had been alone. He had been so sure that the second exorcist and Bookman Junior would have been devastated by Allen loss. So sure… but here they were acting without a care in the world.

Allen was retreating again and Neah fought against the darkness of solitude and hurt that swallowed the body's other occupant whole, pleading with him to stay and that _he_ loved him.

To no avail.

Allen was gone once more.

* * *

Questions Answered

To alguien22792 and WeirdWolfz: You're gonna to have to wait a little longer for Allen to be discovered I'm afraid…

That's it for questions this time! Really Guys if you have _any_ queries, just ask!

And everyone please review whether it's again or the first time they are always really appreciated and inspire me to continue with the fanfiction!

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**My present from me to you this Christmas!**

Thanks to the following for reviews on chapter 7:  
WeirdWolfz; ChibiChaser; lulubeck; Tabi Caracu; Alguien22792; Joybug; Rin Flowers; Adele365; I Love Lollipops; KingRabbit; lilanimefan247; Sayuki09; BlueStar1937; MissRenaChan; Rai Rai Blue; Ellen Walker; Allena Moyashi Walker; SSJSaphira.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Please Save Him  
Chapter 8

Neah sat next to Link and opposite Lavi in the compartment of the train that was swiftly taking them back to the Black Order's 'Home'. Since Allen's earlier appearance within the Noah's mind, Neah had been ignoring every attempt at conversation with the two exorcists. Despite his orders to not speak during the mission, he had had every intention to disobey and drop some subtle hints to Allen's friends to what was going on. Now though, with seeing the way they were acting without his adopted nephew, he wanted nothing to do with the exorcists.

Lavi commented on his wearing his hood up inside for the fifth time, and the Noah simply turned his head away to stare out the window from beneath the folds of white material. He could see his reflection in the glass when he allowed his eyes to focus in the right manner. In the corner of the compartment sitting on the floor was a curled up figure he knew to be Allen.

Since Central had finally succeeded in breaking the boy, he had not received any responses from the shadow of what the child soldier had once been. Continuing to stare at his last living relative, and all he had left of his brother, he found it easy to ignore the rest of the conversations taking place around him.

He spent the time till they arrived doing the familiar quest of seeking the child out within his subconscious, something he seemed to do during every moment he had the time. He always got to the same point and found himself unable to reach any further due of a blockage of hurt and suffering standing in the way. The frustrating thing was he could feel Allen on the other side, so close, yet so unreachable.

_Allen!_ He called out in hope that this time he could gain a reaction. Of course nothing changed.

Just then his concentration wavered as his ears picked up a squeal from the junior bookman, as he had agitated Kanda again in some way. However he immediately drew himself back in when he felt Allen stir just a little in his mind before settling again. Looking back to his reflection, his eyes found the huddled figure in the background once more, but this time Allen's eyes were just visible, grey and dulled with pain, but visible none the less.

They stared at each other in silence, both unmoving.

Neah was jolted out of the first contact he had had with Allen in a long, long time by Link placing his gloved hand onto his shoulder. The Noah's head jerked round to face him and something of his own suffering and depression over the situation must have been visible on his upturned face, as Links own eyes softened a little.

"We've arrived." He stated kindly.

-x-

Neah, Lavi, Link and Kanda all walked down the stone corridor towards Komui's office to give in their report of what had occurred during the mission. When Lavi stepped forwards to open the door, Neah blinked in shock at the sight of Komui awake at his desk and appearing to be working. He knew from Allen's memory that this was a rare sight and quickly committed it to memory. However he was sorely disappointed when he noticed Reever hovering in the corner, apparently having to keep a close watch on the section head so as to stop him skiving off his work load.

"Hey Komui!" Lavi greeted cheerfully, whilst Kanda grunted and Link tipped his head in acknowledgement. The chief immediately looked up at them, something akin to hope in his eyes.

"Lavi! How was the mission? Was it a success? Did you meet any Noah?" He questioned in a huge frenzy, anything, it seemed, to get out of working. A tiny snort escaped his otherwise impassive facade, and the man immediately gave him his full attention. "Ah, you must be the backup Central sent, right? My name's Komui Lee, and I'm the head of this Black Order base!" He said excitedly, and then looked expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Komui-San," Link began, "this is Neah. He is an exorcist trained by Central. This successful mission marks the end of his training and he will now be released to work alongside your own exorcists here at the European branch." Komui considered what he was being told, with his hands clasped in front of him.

"I see." He finally replied. The Asian man stood, walked round his desk, and came to stand before Neah, his hand held out to be shaken.

"Err..." Lavi started, trying to warn Komui that Neah did not like being touched. However he was brought to silence when the cloaked figure held out his own arm, hand still concealed by the overly long sleeves. Komui's own hand was swallowed inside the white material as he received a brief shake before Neah's hand retreated back to his side.

"Well, it's good to have you on the team, Neah." Komui said with a smile. "Lenalee, my beautiful sister, (Who you will not be touching under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?) should be making her rounds with the coffee soon; when she arrives she'll show you to your room." He informed the new member. Neah nodded. "Well until she arrives shall we hear all about you?" Komui asked, moving back to his chair behind the paper laden desk. Neah remained silent.

"Neah grew up here in England. We found him in an orphanage a few years ago and he has been training with us since then. His innocence resides in his throat and can be utilised through musical instruments." Link answered for him. Komui frowned.

"Is Neah himself not capable of telling us these things himself?" He questioned.

"Neah doesn't like to talk." Shaking off the oddity of it all, Komui instead redirected the conversation.

"So you have a parasitic innocence? I've _got _to see it." He said pulling a giant drill out of nowhere.

"There will be no need. Central already has all the stats." Link stated firmly, moving to stand in front of the Noah.

"Well we should at least let Hevlaska take a look-"

"Central has the stats for that too." Link quickly interrupted and Komui's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I see."

A silence stretched between the two groups, Link with Neah and Komui with Reever, Lavi and Kanda, until Lenalee entered the office.

"Komui-Nii-San!" She called out with a tray of mugs filled to the brim with coffee. Komui darted forwards, actually leaping over the desk, and grabbed his own mug with a pink rabbit down the side. Thanks to the craziness of the new situation the previously tense atmosphere immediately dissolved. Komui took in a deep breath, taking in the aroma of the elixir and then sighed heavily in overwhelming pleasure, holding the mug between his two hands to warm them.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called out and skipped to her side. "This here is Neah; he saved our asses on our last mission!"

Startled by just how many people there were present, Lenalee quickly pinned a smile in place.

"Hello Link." She nodded to inspector and then turned to Neah. "I'm Lenalee Lee; Komui Lee's sister. Nice to meet you Neah." She introduced herself. The Noah nodded at her.

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Komui squealed, after taking his first energizing mouthful of coffee. "Can you take Neah-San to an empty exorcist room please? With two beds. I believe Link will be staying with him..."

"Hai Nii-San." She said. "Follow me please." And she walked out the room.

-x-

Later that evening Neah was sitting at the end of his new bed staring into the mirror and watching the curled up figure of Allen on the floor within the reflection. Once again the boy was staring at him.

_Allen-Kun?_ He thought out to the boy. The boy only blinked. _Please Allen-Kun, say something, anything._ Again he blinked and shifted a little to look to the side and watch as the reflection of link walked out of the adjoining bathroom and passed him whilst the real one walked up to Neah and sat on the bed beside him.

"Any luck?" The blond questioned tentatively. Neah continued to stare at Allen in the mirror and allowed Link to reach out and pull the hood off of his head for him.

"He's watching you." Neah replied, seeing Allen's eyes follow the inspector's moves. Link jerked a little at the thought of being watched by someone he could not even see, but also at the fact that Allen was actually doing something.

"Where abouts is he?" He quickly asked staring at the mirror in hope.

"Down there." The Noah said and link saw him point to the floor before him in the framed reflecting glass. Directing his eyes to where he would guess the younger male's face to be, he smiled gently and hopefully reassured him a little. "After the level four was defeated, he resurfaced for just a moment." Neah suddenly said, and link watched him closely, waiting for the 'but' he could just feel on the tip of the other's tongue. "But he soon disappeared again." Link sighed sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I could have _killed_ those stupid exorcists! They just went and blew the opportunity to get Allen-Kun back! But no~, they are too caught up in their own little perfect world. All they think about is themselves, running the fuck around after each other as though life's a fucking game!" Neah seethed, his hands fisted so tight his nails broke through the skin of his palms.

Link grabbed his charge's hands and smoothed them out. He watched fascinated, even though he had seen it plenty of time by now, as the Noah's skin scabbed over before his very eyes.

"They couldn't have known Allen was watching. Besides, they were told Allen dies almost a year ago now, they should have started to, if not fully moved on."

Neah clenched his teeth and refused to change his stance on the matter. Allen was special, and if those people were really his friends, then there was no chance they had moved on so easily. If they dared call themselves his nephew's comrades, then they were in for a hell of a shake up as he was going to test them to the limits, and beyond, before letting them anywhere near his Allen again. He voiced as much, and surprisingly Link agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"If they think things will go back to the way they were before this whole ordeal, then they are sorely mistaken. Allen-Kun will be needing only the strongest and closest of friends if he is going to recover." He said wisely.

Somewhere deep inside though, Link was worrying as to just what would happen if Allen were to recover. Putting aside the reactions of Leverier and Central in general, he focused on what would happen to Neah. If Allen were to come back, there would still be the problem of two souls trapped in the same body. Whilst Link was sure Neah would willingly sacrifice any chance at life for his nephew to keep his body, Link had grown incredibly lose to the man though the time and trials they had been through together, and could honestly not imagine life without him.

He had already voiced his worried to the Noah once before, but Neah had brushed off the inspector's words and told him not to worry. Of course that just made the blonde worry all the more as he was so blatantly uncaring towards his own well being. Link was even sure that his body would be in a terrible state, if not for his own input in keeping him healthy and the fact that Neah did not want to damage the body of his nephew that he had every intention of returning.

Neah notice the blonde's eyebrows furrow and reached out, smoothing the wrinkled skin with his pianist fingers. Link blushed at the contact but did not move away from his touch.

"What's got you so worried?" He asked moving in close, and watching in fascination as the loose fair hair swayed in his breath.

"N-nothing." Link stammered and cursed his unsteady voice.

"Hmmm." Neah hummed unconvinced, but let it go and curled up on his side, laying his head on the other's lap.

He soon fell asleep to Link's nimble fingers combing his hair free of the knots that had accumulated throughout the day inside the stuffy hood he would have to put up with for a while yet...

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!  
xxx


	9. POLL

Poll

I've decided that I'm going to concentrate for a month at a time on each fanfiction, getting as many new chapters out during this time as I can.

In April I'm going to be concentrating on **Lord of Dragons and Riders** (a Merlin / Inheritance fanfiction).

However for May, I've set up a poll on my author page for all you lovely readers to vote on your favourite fanfiction!

So please vote! xxx


	10. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on the following website:

www. change  
. org  
/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

(remove the line gaps and spaces)


End file.
